


Love less, smile more

by Rowenaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Plotting, Romance, Slash, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, regulus is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-04-13
Packaged: 2021-04-18 10:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: Maybe it was that queer look in the young followers eyes that attracted him at first. When he realizes something disturbing about the young man that kneeled before him Tom Riddle decided that Regulus Black is far more useful dedicated to him than against him. He starts to take extreme measures in order to get complete compliance...
Relationships: Regulus Black/Lord Voldemort, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Dedicated

Should I be angry? Regulus mused to himself, amsit the screams of his mother and the thump of his brothers body hitting the floor above him. Could I do something? Should I? The thought slithered away quickly leaving a vague sense of discomfort. 

He cowered within his room, within his green blanket and face covered by his green pillow case. He felt safe in his bed, as if nothing could touch him. At this moment of course the sanctuary of his warm blanket seemed to be lacking. As he felt his chest tighten and his hand grow numb. 

He was not his brother, Regulus knew this of course He would never be anything like Sirius. No matter what he did. Yet his brothers screams echoed in his head. “You pureblood bitch!” He could still hear the crack of her mothers hand. It was excruciating Muggle. His brother was sure to get a sick sense of pleasure to force their mother to resort to physical violence. Only his brother was capable of it. 

He closed his eyes determined to ignore his mothers screams of fury and curses. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the overwhelming sense of fear seemed to take root within the pit of his stomach and grew out faster than even a weed could even dream of. Anxiety curled around his heart and tightened. He felt to hot, to cold, to suffocated. 

He gasped, an involuntary response as his brothers screams of pain erupted into the crisp air. Crackling soon followed and he shuddered. 

Please stop. He begged to himself. His courage to even whisper the words out loud seemingly gone.   
He thought to himself viciously as tears threatened to spill out. He curled in on himself further not wanting to hear nor feel so helpless in the situation as he did now. 

Thoughts of perhaps being angry with his mother were long forgotten as the screams grew louder and harder. Fear and sadness soon replaced the anger he once felt. Anger was a strong feeling he knew, but fear was all consuming and he was falling victim to its terrible grasp on his heart. 

Maybe this was the moment where everything went wrong with him. Regulus remembered this moment with a certain detachment that would have concerned anyone else. But to him it was as normal as cursing a house elf. Which was to say a common occurence. 

But when he really certainly thought of it, events started to add up and he felt exactly what many felt at that point. Regret for what he did not know and what he couldn’t have possibly have known. 

Not that he would ever be blamed for this particular action. Bending the knee to his lord was happily received from friends and family alike.

Or the family that mattered that is. Sirius when receiving the news of his brother taking the mark would retreat to his room and mourn his baby brother like he had just passed. 

This in its self would have hurt Regulus far more than he could comprehend if he only knew. But he didn’t. And that is what matters here.

But the mark was his all consuming thought as he stared his lord down with those cold dead eyes. 

Maybe I should show how greatfull I am for this opportunity, Regulus ildly thought to himself.

He smiled a queer sort of smile that unnerved all that were in the room to watch such exchange. His face was pleasent enough to look at but the smile that resided on it quickly showed intentions and thoughts far darker then what was reality...

The dark lord, to say the least, was discomforted by the young man before him. It was a number of things really that ticked at his curiosity. 

That strange look in his eyes, he was curious but not enough to delve in his mind. It was strange to behind him. He was interested, he wondered what secrets that little mind held. The way he looked straight into his eyes told him something. He wanted to know, yet he wasn’t sure if he truly wanted it. 

But perhaps it wasn’t even really that, no that was what caught his interest at first. What it really was is that those unknown secrets were lies upon lies. 

His eyes were a window to his soul. His were expressive and strange and told you everything he thought. But it was a lie, somehow his eyes lied to you. They were supposed to betray him not betray you.

This alone was enough to freak him out but also intrigued the young man. For what could he really be thinking? Fear developed quickly, and with fear came a certain amount of impulse. Discarding his earlier thought of not delving he took his opportunity and looked inside his mind. But when he pried into the young ones brain it was precariously blank. 

Even the best of the best could not keep their minds blank. Always was there a fortress within the head, there was always something. But nothing? That could not due. 

This made him terrified. Why would his mind be blank? Why was he special? He needed to get this boy completely devoited to his cause, Voldemort decided rapidly. The only way to get someone completely devoted to you and only you would be for them to love you.

Bellatrix was a good example of this. He looked away from the young man and smiled at her. Though she was married she looked at him with eyes that should be reserved solely for her husband. Having two blacks devoted to him. 

A black when they were infatuated was hard to defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stared at his baby brother with a look that terrified Regulas, his normally warm grey eyes were stormy and laced with unsang emotion.

"Regulas, promise me." His voice was pleading and unnatural. "Promise me please."

Regulas stared ahead with confusion as his brother seemed to trip over his own words. Something Sirius never did , he prided himself in this. 

"Sirius.." He started not knowing what to say. "To what do I promise to?" he finnaly finished with a strange detached coldness.

His brothers expression hardered for the briefest of seconds. "Promise that you wont cave." He whispered this so Regulas had to lean in just to hear. 

"I-I don't know what you mean." Regulas gave his brother the best kicked puppy look he could. 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when the horn to the scarlet train that stood behind that blared. Sirius grimaced a look of hard defiance present on his features. 

"Survive," Sirius said finnaly as he hugged his baby brother and borded the train. 

Regulas was left confused and as he watched his brother leave him. He had no way of knowing that this would be the last time he would see his brother off.

Regulas stood legs shaking and breath ragged. His arm stung horribly and he felt as if he had been put through the ringer several times over.

A single thought runs through his mind, he flashes back to a promise made so long ago. I've done it now, he thinks to himself, I've broken the promise.

Was this why he felt so cold? A chill seemed to have passed through the room as the horror truly sit into him. He broke the last and final promise his brother had ever bestowed him. 

Was this the worse form of betrayl of all? This seemed worse then when the boys came in and...No best not think of such repressed memories.

He glanced up at his Lord, curious almost to his reaction. He tried to keep neutral his expression but he was afraid he failed at doing such a small task. 

The dark lord stared down at him with a strange fascination. As if he were some new toy to be played with but then discarded when he got boring and broke. Regulas did not like the way he looked at him. 

Orion kept stony face as he stood at a respectable distance away from his wife. She practically chatted those around her ears off but his eyes were not on her, for she was a lovely thing truly. But her personality was that of a rock. No his eyes layed on his son as he recieved the brand of a mad man.

A pang of regret made its self known and he had to turn away in order to not let his hurt shine within his face. His last heir was beings stolen from him, was this the fate he was condemned to? 

Glancing back quickly he noticed the look of hunger and fascination written so clearly on his face. He obviously had no worries for what people may perceive this as.

A quick glance to his son told him that he saw this to. Orion didn't like this one bit, he made himself a promise to get his son away from this man. If it was the last thing he did.

Sirius stared at the paper, a crease over taking his face as be silently muttered the words of another death eater attack. Though his thoughts were with the family, they had a strange way of lingering to one memory that always stuck out to him.

A promise.

I wonder if he kept it, Sirius thought to himself as he tapped his finger impatiently on the wood table. I wonder if he listened.   
He shook his head a disturbing thought crossings his mind. Regulas hurting anyone was a stretch even to him. Back in their hogwarts days Reg refused to hurt or curse anyone.

Not even the Griffindor who made it a habit to step on his shoes and jinx his robes pink. 

No, Reg just wasn't the violent type. That doesnt stop someone from breaking a promise though, Sirius' thoughts betrayed him. 

Sirius finnaly glanced up at the door expectantly as he noticed his best friends walk in. 

Lily's face was bright and joyful as she pratically skipped. Skipped goddamnit. James followed behind actually skipping for joy.

"Well?" Sirius asked, amusement and excitement evident within his deep voice. 

"Its official!" James yelled jumping into the air, fist clutched and punching the air ahead of him.

Thoughts of Regulas forgotten Sirius jumped up to celebrate the conception of Harry James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom smiled viciously as he stood from his seat, elavates as he was, he towered over all those in the room. His dress and posture emitting a strange sense of power and dominance.

His smile quickly turned absolutely ferile as he opened his mouth to speak. "May we welcome our newest recruite." If he hadn't had the rooms attention before he certainly he had it now.

Dozens of eyes turned to look at the boy of the lords son. He seemed to revel in the attention of the rooms occupents and managed a slight proud smile.

Respect swelled within Tom as he noticed this. Not many he knew could pull this off. Tom wondered idly why he wasnt rolling in pain as he had taken extra precession to make the mark hurt. 

Once Tom was satisfied he began to speak once more, "Regulas Arctulas Black. Welcome to the ranks of the Death Eaters." he smiled coldly at the young boy and even stepped down to shake his hand. 

Regulas looked up at him cooly and shook his hand with a strange grace that shouldn't have been present in a boy as young as he was. 

"Thank you, you have given me a chance to greatness by allowing me to join you and your army." Regulas said with a sweetness that would have made both man and women swoon. But to Tom this was not noticed and he was not affected. 

A pleasent round of applause shot through the room as Tom steered the boy to face the crowd and presented him as if he were a special prize. Approving nods and smiles were met by the move. 

"Regulas," Tom purred softly. "Walk with me. We have much to discuss."

He nodded curtly and started to follow Tom out of the room. The dissaproving stare that Orion shot at them did not go unnoticed. Tom made a mental note to harm him later for it. 

Orions stare burnes through the wall as he slowly sips his champagne. 

Okay so maybe he had made a mistake in letting his heir join the ranks of the dark lord. But what was he to do now?

One glance at Walburga and the decision was all to clear to his tired old brain. He needed to rescue his family as fast as possible and by any means possible. 

Even if it meant betraying the very person he swore his allegiance to...

His mind made up he turned to his long standing friend, Martha Nott. They had been good friends in his hogwarts days and even though she was five years his senior they kept a common correspondence that was often accused of being less than platonic.

One muggle sympathizer had even accused him of perhaps publishing his own version of the reynolds pamphlet. This nod to muggle history, to whic Orion odored, was enough to set him off. The very thought of having his and his good friends honour question seemed to infuriate him more then anything.

Needless to say said muggle lover found themselves in a precarious situation to find themselves out of a crocodile pit but that is a story for another time. For now let us get back to the present...

Orion smiled a strange wicked smile that put Martha on edge and clutch her husbands arm a little tighter then she intended to. 

For his credit Reon didn't comment on her sudden vice grip and simply turned to Orion with a strange look asking within his eyes what he could possibly be up to now.   
Orion answered the unspoken question with a simple nod as if to another time. Infuriating the couple more then they would admit they nodded back and turned back to the nights festivitys content to let Orion sulk on the balcony alone and cold. 

But for what he was up to was far more trecherous and unheroic then many would think and often accuse. For Orion was a Slytherin at heart and always had his family and his best interest at heart. 

Even at the expense of others. 

The silence was defeaning. Tom loathed when silence stuck its ugly head around the corner and decided to grace him with its annoying presence. 

His eye twitch and he almost lost control of his emotions as silence was something he couldn't handle. But he needed to keep in reign. Love not fear would settle this boy to him and his cause. 

He knew all to well that making him fear would be disastrous, his eyes spoke volumes even if they seemed Incable to even spread a small shred of emotion.

Finally breaking the suffocating silence that had errupted he spoke. "Why did you decide to join?" The question took Tom off guard as he hadn't meant to voice the dying question.

Regulas did not even flinch and glanced at him with a strange wariness, the first emotion he had seen from the boy the whole night.

"I joined to please my father and fix the Black familys reputation," He answered in an almost rehearsed tone. Something Tom should have expected. Walburga Black was said to torture her sons until they remembered the exact things they needed to know. 

The answer did surprise him of all things. "Oh?" His voice came out sikier then he attended but had the desired affect nonetheless. 

Young Regulas' face turned a light shade of red in the dim light, whether from embarrassment or something else Ton did not know. 

"I'm surprised my lord does know," ouch, "My former cousin and brother have scourged our family and left to go be muggle sympathisers."

An insult on his spies and a delicate answer all on one sentence. How much better could he get? He wasn't done though.

"So of course it is only natural that I join with my family to show that we are not going to join their footsteps." He nodded satisfied with his answer.

A quirk of the lip showed Tom something more then what he would have gleamed from words. 

"So you share our thoughts on blood?" A gleam appeared in his eye as he asked this. 

One glance at the boy and he knew. The boy was hooked on euphoria of Tom. And Tom intended to use this well.


	4. Are you uncomfortable?

Regulus fiddled with his hands as he stood in his Sunday's best wear. A tea cup, which had grown a pair of legs, stood acutely in front of him. Dressed in various shades of pink and red, no doubt from the charm that had been cast on it. 

Regulus hated the color. He would have thrown a fit over it if his mother hadn't given him her eagle eyed glare as soon as she noticed the even smallest amount of rebellion from him.

It really wasn’t his fault, the color was just that bad. 

He reached out to take the cup and place it delicately into his mouth. The cups legs detached themselves and moved to sit somewhere else away from him. The taste of the tea made him want to gag. It was too sweet for his taste. 

Oh but Cissy insisted that they should serve this tea. And young gentlemen must always listen to what a lady preferred. Regulus thought spitfully, putting the cup down and polietly smiling at his uncle Cygnus. 

"Regulus," Cissy whispered to him a soft smile present. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked expectantly. 

No doubt she was waiting for a positive answer, and well who was he to go against the grain? "Of course." He said as if it had been rehearsed. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"Oh no reason." that irritating knowing look was present that all older children seemed to adopt when talking to children that were only slightly younger than them. 

"What?" He finally demanded.

"You look bored thats all." She took her tea into her own hands debating her next phrase. "Listen Regulus." 

He raised an eyebrow prompting her to continue. 

"You're a lover not a fighter." She said unexpectedly.

He gave her the most confused look a child could pull off. "But-"

"No let me finish. You're a lover, and thats bad. Someone will take advantage. We can't have that. You are the heir of the antient and noble house of black."

"No I'm not, Sirius is." He gave her a pointed look here.

"Let's face it Reggy Sirius is going to get himself disowned."

She glanced over at him from across the table, his Gryffindor tie ever present. 

"I suppose." Reg conceded lightly.

"So take my advice okay? Love less, smile more." To emphasize this she smiled herself and turned back to the conversation at hand as if she had not left it.

Regulus was left to contemplate her words and start to form his own way. Consciously he moved to make his aura more like hers. Cold and sophisticated.

He wondered what had prompted her to give him such strange advice. 

"Lily flower I must accompany you!" Sirius exclaimed following after Lily, an excited look plastered on his face. "James agreed with me, you need me with you." 

Lily rolled her eyes at him, flicking her wand to her coat. "Sirius I am capable of going to the store. Alone." She put careful emphasis on the last word as she slipped her coat on.

"I have no doubt Lils," James said, sneaking a kiss from behind. "But Siri understands this type of stuff." He nodded happily and slipped out the door waving goodbye.

"See!" Sirius said, still waving at James. "I can help you tell what's good!" 

Lily groaned conceding defeat. She knew Sirius would follow after her anyway.

Lily walked around the store, a hand caressing her stomach absent mindedly as she stood and admired a nice snitch rug. 

"Hey Sirus-" She began removing her hand from her stomach and turning to her companion.

"Absolutely not." He said flatly giving the rug a disgusted look. "Just look at the quality! Come on, the stitching is horrendous, the color is fading, I mean just look at it." He exaggerated his sentence, his hands flying up as if to prove a point.

Lily looked back at the rug giving it the same critical stare that Sirius had given it. She said very seriously, "I see nothing."

He rolled his eyes and directed her to a much nicer version of the same rug. "See Lils! This is much better. That other rug was probably made by some old house elf or a lady being forced in a factory. But this as you can see is house elf cruelty free, hand stitched, magic induced, and comes with nice fur." He gave it a satisfied nod.

"They look the exact same." She said, blinking at him shocked. "I see no difference." She put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow up. "How do you know any of this?"

He gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Mother used to force me and Reg to go shopping with her. Reg had an eye for this sort of stuff. I may have picked up a few things." 

A sheepish smile found its way onto her face as she stroked the rug. "Alright will get this one."

"You'll love this I'm sure," She whispered to herself as she leaned down to pick up the rug. 

She patted her stomach and stood rug firmly in her hands and turned to face a smirking Sirius.

"Not a word!" She took out her wand to point it at him.

'Love less, smile more.' the simple words ticked through his mind as he gave the dark lord a stare. 

The lord reached out and grabbed Regulas’ tie. A startled yelp slipped out of his mouth as he was pinned roughly to the wall.

Blood rushed to his face as he was dangerously close to the others face.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" His voice was so smooth. It almost made Regulus mad that he could pull it off while Regulus himself was still struggling to keep a nonchalant face. 

"Should you my lord?" His voice came out deliberately delicate. Much to his own amazement it was not hitched or breathless.

He did not answer and instead proceeded to push himself closer. "That doesn't answer it Regulus."

A smirk caressed his face as he did not deem it an answer. 

A dark laugh clammed its way out of his lords mouth as he leaned close to his ear. A soft whisper of a string of delicate words poured out as if it were nothing.

He rightned himself up and backed away from the young boy with a wink. He turned away without a second glance and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had this chapter ready since 2017?? It’s 2021??? I just forgot that it was written?? So sorry guys lol 
> 
> I realize that the last scene kinda came out of nowhere, but if you read the last chapter before this it was just a continuation of that one. 
> 
> Annnd I may have forgotten about it so now I’m gonna have to go and do a whole lot of editing before I casually start updating this fanfic like nothing happened
> 
> ALSO TELL ME WHY THE SUMMARY SOUNDS LIKE A SMUT PLOTTTT
> 
> pls cause I will literally make this a series and put full on explicit scenes that would never make it into the main story. My original intention was for it to get close but never graphic; but I will totally put full graphic stuff if you guys are interested in that stuff. (Posted separately of course)


End file.
